Herobrine Uzumaki
by Kagemaru The chaos of Uzu
Summary: The Child of 4 Shall smite those that dare to betray Him... All hail the Great Herobrine Rated T: for language and Dark and Depressive Themes
1. Chapter 1

Herobrine Uzumaki.

"Where am i? Asked a brown haired man with Glowing white eyes.

He appeared to be in a office building of some kind, He was, confused...

first, he was setting up his next prank. and the next minute he is here. wherever here is.

an beautiful women appeared with a smile as she called out his name. " Herobrine Uzumaki.

" Thats me miss." He called out.

She motioned For Him to follow her.

A Caucasian man with wearing a Black suit and a red bow tie appeared In the Office he is in, the man smiled. as he motioned for the young Herobrine, to sit.

"Ah Mister, Uzumaki. How was your life, thus far."

" Pretty Good sir, though i would Like to know who you are? and How do you know of my old life?"

"very well, he sighed, and rubbed his head. "You see, I am The Guardian Of The Shinobi and Minecraft Dimensions. Now, I would like to Employ you, if you would like.

"That depends On what my Job would be, and How much i am being payed."

"Well, mister Uzumaki. How about 500 Bux per month, and I would Need You To bring The fear of Herobrine, To the leaf village. as well as certain organizations. " The man stated with a Smile.

can I still Keep My Identity as Herobrine? Reason is, if i go back. as Uzumaki Naruto, i would end up annoyed By my Prison. of a home."

The man nodded, it shall be done my future champion.

End prologe

Prophecy: Darkness will rain, Judgement will Rise. The child of 4 Shell smite those who dares to Betray him, All hail the Great Herobrine!"

Ch 1: The possession of Sasuke,

Sasuke was brooding and thinking about his revenge with his older brother. you know, doing what he does best.

He has been having weird dreams lately.

in his first dream. He had found himself In the Hyuuga branch house. in Neji's room. the next morning, Neji was found dead. what was worst, is that he had no control over his body. Quite literally, no control. all he could do is watch. as his body took action against the innocent Hyuuga.

The Next Night...

It started Off normal, Peaceful. then It started again Sasuke's body Started To wake up again. Again all sasuke could do is watch, He Used his mind to speak to whoever it was controlling Him. "Listen, Who ever this is please i will do anything Leave me alone. I Just redeemed my self. I don't want to Kill my comrades anymore. I will be willing to pay you if necessary."

All he could hear was a familiar laughter, that sounded demonic, And distorted.

"Do you honestly think i have need for your currency, Bastard."

"That voice... D... Dobe? Ahhh!" he cried In pain as Herobrine and Sasukes Chakra sharpened His Nails and His claws digged in his other arm.

"Shut the fuck up! now, Your body is now my tool. congratulations. you will help be the one to help me, spread chaos and Fear throughout the elemental nations."

Chapter end...


	2. Chapter 2

Pt 2

"So who is your next target..." Sasuke asked The Spirit of the formal knucklehead.

"We are after our old teammate, and Sensei." The demonic voice stated with a dark grin on his face.

"No.. please dobe, I will do anything. please don't kill her.. Kill Kakashi if you must, but please Ahhhh!"

Sasuke's Chakra claes was digging In His arms again. He cried out in pain His Nails got in so deep, they made his arm bleed. " **Don't worry, that hurt me less then it hurt you."**

"What happen to you? this isn't like you Dobe..." Sasuke asked, while feeling depressed."

" **simple, I grew up and embraced my inner monster... Like this God forsaken village wanted me to do from day fucking one**.

"Dobe I am sorry, Okay I screwed up. I Will do anything for you. But i don't want to kill Sakura."

" **She Still hasn't Felt true despair, When you are alone with nothing but pigs, cows, and zombies, and skeletons, explosive creatures, you know true despair."**

Meanwhile In Sakura's Home.

Sakura was Getting ready For her date with Sasuke when a book She feel in a Piston trap door She had no Idea how but The walls Begin to re seal up. But with a Black and gray Block. (Bedrock) Sasuke appeared right infront of her. as he laughed. "Did you honestly think i would waste my time in dating a pathetic loser like you, you who give Kunoichi a bad name. you are always a failure that should have died on her first C rank Mission."

The Words were harsh, rude. and above all... true. She had killed her own team mate on accident. She was filled with so much rage, She couldn't control her actions. When she saw her crush beaten him down, and used Him down so She was going to kill him, with a kunai to finish him off. The last words She heard from him was. "I never knew you are just like It." Your life will be hell from this day forth."

And as if magic. Her life started to turn to shit.

First thing Tsunade had revealed Naruto's heritage to the public Saiyumi Haruno had disowned Her daughter forcing sakura to live in an apartment by herself. Kushina and Minato had come back to the village, in search for her son, She was alone, Isolated for her actions.

And now this, Sasuke Pretended To fall in love with her so he can push her arround like the rest. A rope suddenly appeared along with a chair. no one will miss her. So why not. She deserves to end it.

"You win... Naruto." was her was her last word before she Hung herself."


End file.
